The King's Daughter
by amoet
Summary: She met him when she was six. At the time, she didn't understand why her father had to kneel in front of the man and the man looked at her before turning away. EXTRA CHAPTERS: Queen Daemok and Baek Ah. -Not historically accurate-
1. The Daughter

_I'm surprised Wang So and Hae Soo have a daughter. What a twist. This is what I could imagine the story of Wang So and his daughter._

* * *

She met him when she was six. It was the anniversary of her mother's death. Her father said he often met her mother at the praying tower and so they went. She bumped at him, he was tall, when she saw his eyes, sharp and deep, she quickly reacted as she was hurting her head. The man crouched down and asked her who she was. And then, her father called her and she quickly hid behind him. At the time, she didn't understand why her father had to kneel in front of the man and the man looked at her before turning away.

Not long after that, her father took her into a big place called the palace. Her father said this was where the king lived. That day, she met again with the man, sitting on the throne and with her six year old mind, she understood the man she met the days before was the king of the country. The man smiled when their eyes met and she smiled back.

She didn't come to the palace for months after that. When she was having her 7th birthday, the king's messengers came to her house, they said they were ordered by the king to give birthday presents for her. She only saw her father looked at her with sad eyes when he received all the presents on behalf of hers.

She met him again on the anniversary day of her mother's death, still at the praying tower. This time she bowed to him and greeted him. The king smiled and caressed her cheek, saying she just looked like her mother. The king and her father didn't say much and later that day, she found out her father was the king's brother, which made her the king's niece. She blinked when she found out.

Her father took her to the palace weeks after the anniversary, saying the king wanted to see her. When they met, the king only stared at her for a long time before rose from the throne and approached her. She quickly ducked her head, a habit he learned from his father. But, to her surprise, the king said, "You don't need to hide your face in front of me." With surprise blinks, she lifted her head to meet the king's eyes and saw the loving eyes stared back at her. She smiled and said her gratitude.

Years after, she grew up and her father said she resembled her mother as the years go by. She visited the palace now and then, sometimes her father took her and often when the king requested it. Every year the king always give her birthday present, never missed and never late. She was not six years old girl anymore. She was curious why the king seemed to pay more attention to her rather than his own children. During her visit to the palace, she never met the Queen, but she heard stories. She knew about the princes and princesses; one of them didn't even live to see another day for he died when he was born; she was one of them too, but she never thought she was the one who would follow the rules of being royal family.

To her surprise, the king was very warm and playful person. He liked to joke with her and asked her about how she lived with her father. He took her one day to the praying tower, without her father, and suddenly asked her, "Does your father tell you about your mother?"

She smiled wistfully. "Yes, Your Majesty. My father said she was beautiful and kind, and I resemble her so much."

The king only smiled back. "That is true. Very true. And does your father tell you I know your mother?"

She blinked. "No, not that I recall, Your Majesty."

He nodded and gave her playful grin. "Well, it's the story for another time, then."

When she asked her father later on about it, he only smiled and caressed her hair while saying, "Someday you will find out. I'm surprised he holds himself for years to do so."

* * *

At the age of 13, she grew up into a beautiful young lady. The king took her again to the praying tower and to the place where she met him for the first time.

"Your mother was a very lively person. She had the princes, my brothers' best interest, at heart. She has special place in my heart until now," he said.

She looked at the king's face. Years went by, he was older, aged, the country knew him as a wise and good king, but could be strict to those who didn't follow his rules. But, the same thing didn't change was his expression whenever he spoke about her mother. She could feel the tender and longing.

"I guess you knew her very well, Your Majesty."

The king smiled. "Yes, I did. There are a lot of things I want to say to her before she passed away. That's why this is my favorite place. I can feel her presence and I can speak to her freely."

Again, she couldn't place the tender feelings the king had for her mother until she turned 15. She slowly began to understand the feelings between man and woman, not that she experienced herself, not yet, she just knew. And with that, she understood the king must have loved her mother. When she visited the palace on her own, the king took her again to the praying tower, their favorite place.

"You become a beautiful lady now and you're on the age for marriage. But, don't worry, I won't marry you to any random man. I know how you live outside the palace. The royal rules are not for you. That's why I will only marry you to the man that you love."

She looked at the king closely and asked the question she had been curious since she understood about love.

"Do you love my mother, Your Majesty?"

The king's eyes turned sad before answering her question with heartbroken voice, "Yes, I do."

* * *

A year later, when she turned 16, on her birthday, the king requested her presence in the palace. The praying tower was the witness of their bonding as family, as for today, the king gave her a hairpin.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She smiled and took the hairpin before bowing slightly, "Thank you, Your Majesty. You always give me birthday present ever since we met. You are very kind."

The king gave her a warm smile. "Let me put the hairpin for you."

She blinked when the king took back the hairpin and put it on her hair. She could feel he caressed another hairpin she always wearing, her mother's hairpin.

"This hairpin...I gave it to your mother years ago."

She went silent. She had always feel there was something behind all the caring the king gave her. Was it because of her mother?

With all the courage, she asked, "Why do you care so much about me, Your Majesty? I'm just your niece. You have the Crown Prince and princesses."

The king looked at her and smiled wistfully. "I always think whether or not I tell you about your mother and I. I even think I should just keep the truth until I die, but every time I see you, I just can't. You are the precious thing your mother left for me."

She froze. Her heart thumped loudly. "Your Majesty..."

He stared at her with those sharp eyes. "You are not my niece. You are my daughter."

She was shocked.

She lost her balance, but the king caught her. When she could stand again, she tried to look back at the king and he watched her reaction.

"Surprised?" he asked her playfully.

She gave a shaky laugh. "I don't know, Your Majesty, but, when I had to remember the first we met, I felt a connection with you. I thought it was only a family thing, for my father is your brother, but now, I know it's much deeper."

He smiled with twinkle in his eyes. "You are naive. The perceptive side probably comes from me."

She laughed again.

The king held her shoulders. "It's your decision now. I'm not going to push you to acknowledge me, but I prefer you to keep it between you, me, and your father. I don't want any other people to know. Your mother asked me and your father not to burden you with anything related to the palace and I will honor that. You can call me your father when we are alone if you want it too."

She smiled genuinely. "Yes, Your Majesty." She couldn't call him her father yet.

When she told her father about it, he only smiled while saying, "Now you know the truth. Just like the king said, it's your decision."

She looked at the man who she considered her father as long as she known and then, hugged him. "You always be my father. No matter what, even if I'm the king's daughter."

Her father chuckled and caressed her head. "You are very kind. Just like your mother."

She didn't visit the palace for months. She heard whispers the king was busy with the country since one of the clans was trying to rebel against him. On the anniversary of her mother's death, she visited the praying tower alone. She was surprised to see the king. He turned when he saw her and gave her the same loving smile.

This time she knew how to call him.

She bowed slightly. "Father."

And she would never forget the king's face at the moment.

* * *

When she turned 21, she found her love. The man she loved was the son of the governor. Her king father specifically asked her soon to be husband to the palace to meet him. Later on, the king granted their wedding.

After she got married, she rarely visited the palace since she had husband and children on her own. She only met the king on the anniversary of her mother's death. The king was not the same man as she met him at six years old. She saw time finally took a toll on him. He looked tired and at one time she had to bring him back to the palace for he couldn't walk on his own. She almost slipped calling the king her father when they were entering the palace before he told her to keep quiet and addressed him as His Majesty. Holding back her tears, she let her father leaned on her before the palace doctors took him away. She stared at Cheondeokjeon, the place where the king lived, she knew his time was short.

When she turned 26, she was surprised when a messenger from the palace asked for her presence because the king requested it. With clenching heart, she went to the palace and met with the Queen and the king's children. They all stared at her while she gave them a respective bow. Without another word, she quickly went in and saw the king on the bed. His eyes were staring at the ceiling and slowly turned his head when she was approaching.

His eyes turned bright. "Hae Soo?"

She smiled sadly. She knew the king thought she was her mother and she knew the king's time was almost up. She knelled next to the bed.

"No, Father. It's me, your daughter. Don't talk too much. You need to rest," she said in soothing voice.

The king's eyes brimmed with tears and slowly caressed her cheek. "I feel so guilty for your mother. I broke her heart and left her. I even couldn't say goodbye. Thank you for accepting me as your father."

She also couldn't hold back her tears. "Father, please..."

"The hairpin your mother gave you...can I have it?"

She took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand to her head, pulled her red hairpin and gave it to the king.

"Thank you. I know I've never been a good father to you, but thank you for letting me love you as your father. I wish you have a happy life, happier than your mother and I ever had."

One tear fell.

"Thank you, Father."

The king looked again at her. "If I meet your mother again in the next life, I will tell her I love her, how beautiful you are and you are the precious thing she has given to me."

She was sobbing.

The king smiled weakly. "You are...my person."

The light dimmed from his eyes before finally he closed his eyes, clutching the hairpin on his hand. She hugged her father's body while crying and the minister stated Gwangjong had passed away.

* * *

Today, she visited the praying tower on the anniversary of Gwangjong's death. Gwangjong's oldest son, her half-sibling, Wang Ju, took the throne as Gyeongjong. She clasped her hand together, closing her eyes, and gave the silent prayer for the late king and her mother so they could reunite in the next life and had the love they missed before.

History might not recognized her.

For she always be the king's daughter.

* * *

 ** _History related:_**

 _Gwangjong died at the age of 51. His oldest son, Wang Ju, took the throne as Gyeongjong and ruled only for 6 years. His other son, Hyohwa, died prematurely. He had three other princesses, one of them was Queen Mundeok who was married to Wang Chi (Wook's son)._


	2. Queen Daemok

_Actually, I want this story becomes one shot, but I think about it again and feel the need to write the story from other perspectives. After a review suggested the same thing, I begin to work for two chapters with The Queen and Baek Ah._

 _This chapter is Queen Daemok, a parallel chapter from the previous chapter. Next chapter is going to be Baek Ah turns._

 _Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows._

* * *

Yeonhwa stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was the Queen of Goryeo.

She had the world.

She even turned her back on her family, her brother and mother, so she could be the only queen and her son could become the Crown Prince.

She should feel satisfied and yet she didn't.

It had been years since Lady Hae Soo passed away.

The Queen smiled bitterly.

Yeonhwa was beautiful, she was from the powerful family, and yet she never even held a candle to Hae Soo. Even in death, that woman still owned the king's heart, even freeing the slaves as a reminder of her. Her body went two degrees colder recalling the times she shared the bed with the king. He never looked at her eyes, never acknowledged her. The child and perhaps in the future, children, only became the result from the deal they made when the king just ascended the throne.

She thought after they were having a son, he would change, but he was not. He became more distant, he even never seen his own son since the Crown Prince was born. She had to do something, that was why she spoke to the king to see their son when he was having his birthday. She wanted their son got a chance to become king someday.

She was shocked when the king found out her true intention.

When their second child was born and didn't even live to see the day, she was devastated, for it was also a son. The king didn't say anything, didn't even feel sad, and she had to deal with her grief alone. At one point, she thought living as a commoner was so much better than living as a queen. But, she didn't give up. She must not give up. She already cut the ties from her family. She had no one left, only her son.

It was getting harder for her to approach the king since then. She even had to make him drunk to share the bed together. When she was carrying the king's child again, he only smiled coldly and said, "You play your part as queen really well."

For today she would stay with her son, playing her part as both his father and mother. That was what she did everyday.

* * *

Two years later, she was surprised when she received news the 14th prince was visiting the palace along with his daughter. Yeonhwa didn't know he had a daughter and mostly she didn't know the king released him from his exile. She knew about his marriage to Hae Soo, but never thought they could have children. The Queen snickered. Even a lady like Hae Soo couldn't stay true to her love and yet had another child from another man. She was sure the king would realize what kind of woman Hae Soo was.

When she caught a glimpse of Wang Jung's daughter, her heart almost stopped. The child resembled Hae Soo so much. Her hopes to have the king's attention vanished. She knew the king won't let the child alone.

When the Crown Prince had another birthday, she tried to make the king visited his son, but His Majesty didn't even acknowledged her. Later, she received news the king sent birthday presents for Wang Jung's daughter, making her trembled with anger. She met the king in the throne room, ignoring the ministers' eyes. All of them retreated, leaving only her and the king.

"You never visited your own son and daughter and yet you send birthday presents to your niece whom you just met?"

The king stilled and then looked at her with his penetrating eyes. "It's my concern to give birthday present to any child I want."

"I also have nephew and niece. You never sent them birthday presents."

His Majesty laughed bitterly. "I thought you already cut the ties with your family. Remember our deal?"

Yeonhwa trembled, both with anger and sadness. "Is it because she is Hae Soo's child?"

She saw the king set his jaw before leaning on the table. "Leave the child alone or you will pay the consequences. You don't want your children to have the same fate with your brother, do you?"

Yeonhwa gasped.

Without another word, she turned around and left the throne room.

She was more curious then ever about Hae Soo's daughter. She sent some men to investigate, but those men never returned to give her the reports. One of her court ladies said the king slayed all her men, making Yeonhwa trembled with fear.

The king was not lie when he said to leave the child alone.

As if it wasn't enough, weeks later she received news her brother had passed away.

The Queen could only mourned the loss of her brother alone, questioning whether she made the right decision or not by abandoning her own family.

* * *

Years gone by, she witnessed the child grown into beautiful young lady. As the child grew older, she showed many resembles to Hae Soo. Even in one glance, the Queen couldn't even make the difference between the child and Hae Soo. As for herself, she had another two princesses and as always the king never seemed to care.

Often she saw the king's demeanor when he was with Jung's daughter. His eyes showed so much compassion, love, and caring which he never shown to his own children. Yeonhwa didn't dare to send other men to investigate for the king would just slay them afterwards. In the end, she just watched the king's interaction with the young lady.

* * *

One day, she saw the young lady came into the palace alone and she saw her opportunity, only stopped by the palace guards. When she threatened them to release her, the guards didn't budge and only said because it was the order from the king. Later, she met the king again in the throne room to seek answers.

"Why are you letting the palace guards to stop me?" she asked.

His Majesty looked at her eyes. "I know you will come to me sooner or later. I guess your men being slayed was not enough for you to just let the child alone."

"I demand answer!" She shouted in desperation.

The king only took a deep breath before answering, "I told you before just focus on being queen and not too greedy. If you do that, I don't need to slay more innocent people in your behalf."

Yeonhwa laughed bitterly. "Is she really worth it? She is just your niece!"

"You may leave."

"Your Majesty!"

"I said leave!"

Eyes brimmed with tears, she turned around and left the room.

Later, she changed her plans. She sent three of her court ladies to seek information and just like before, she never seen them again. She received news the ladies were beaten to death by the king.

Yeonhwa slammed her table hard.

What was so special about the young lady that made the king protected her like this?

If she couldn't ask another to seek information, then she would do it.

That night, wearing her disguised clothes, she sneaked out from her place. She didn't even reach the palace gate when none other than the king stopped her at the garden.

"You always been curious, Queen. Even to an innocent child."

Yeonhwa clenched her jaw.

The king walked closer, circling her like a predator to a prey. "Do you feel so afraid of her? Afraid I might make her my second queen?"

Yeonhwa narrowed her eyes. "Do you really?"

The king chuckled. "You still haven't changed. The world is not only about marriage, Queen."

"I saw you with her. You never treated your own children like that. Why? Why is she so special?"

"She is indeed special. That's why I treat her differently. Return to your place and like I said before, leave the child alone."

Yeonhwa clenched her fist and turned away from the king, walking back to her place.

Since that day, she didn't dare questioned the king about the child.

* * *

Years went by, she had one son and three daughters. They were all grown up while she was getting older just like the king. She knew the king's health was deteriorating. There was time when the palace doctor informed her the king was ill and being carried to the palace by Jung's daughter. When she demanded to see the young lady, the doctor said the lady had just left the palace. Yeonhwa never sent people again to seek information, she only heard rumors the young lady was married to the governor's son by her own choice, not by the king's order.

Her heart twisted again.

If the king wasn't interested in her that way, then what was the reason?

Was the king favored her so much as a reminder of her late lover?

When she saw how the king interact with the young lady since she was just a child, she could see the pure love, not the love of searching a replacement of a lost love. That was what made her more confused.

The day when the king couldn't even rise from his bed, she heard His Majesty sent a messenger to fetch the lady. For the first time in years, the Queen met directly with the young lady. She was beautiful, her face resembled Hae Soo, she was elegant and yet fiesty, perfect combination of the royal family and the sunshine personality of Hae Soo. She bowed to her and her children, but she didn't say a word. She quickly went into the king's chamber and later on, the minister stated the king had passed away. The Queen hastily opened the door to see the lady hugging the king's body. She clenched her fist and stepped forward, only stopped by the minister.

"You dare to step in front of me?" she asked in threatening voice.

The minister bowed. "It's the late king's order, My Queen. He wants the lady to cover him up."

Yeonhwa blinked indisbelief. "What?"

The Queen saw the lady rose from the kneeling position and gingerly covered up the king's body with white robe. Then, she bowed deeply before saying, "Farewell, Your Majesty."

She turned around and walked out from the room, never glanced at her direction. Yeonhwa only stared in shock. Even when the king was dying, he was still thinking about the lady.

* * *

Her son finally took the throne just like she wanted. All the remain royal family members attended the funeral. Yeonhwa met the lady again. She came with Jung, dressed in white robe, her hair was pulled up as the sign of a married woman. The lady clutched a hairpin on her hand and stared forward, watching the flame engulfed the body of the beloved 4th king of Goryeo.

As the smoke carried away by the wind, Yeonhwa had a plan.

And this time even Gwangjong couldn't stop her.

* * *

Wang Ju, the 5th King of Goryeo, Gyeongjong, sat across the Queen, having tea. Yeonhwa smiled while pouring the tea to her son's cup.

"I need to ask you for a favor," she said.

Gyeongjong looked up at his mother.

Yeonhwa stared at her son. "I need you to take care Wang Jung's daughter."

The young king only sighed before drinking his tea. "I can't, Mother."

The Queen Mother furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't? You are the king."

Gyeongjong sighed. "Just because I'm the king, I can't do anything that I pleased. Besides I'm not interested in royal rules."

"I don't care about your interest. I just want that woman to be eliminated!"

The king tilted his head. "I know you never interested in what I want and yet you keep telling me to become king. As for your request, again, I can't do it."

Yeonhwa clenched her fist. "Why? Your father is dead. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

Gyeongjong sighed again, drinking his tea. "I can't do that because of Gwangjong's doctrine."

Doctrine?

"What doctrine?" she asked in confusion.

Gyeongjong stared at his mother. "Gwangjong stated in the doctrine to all the kings and royal family members after him to steer clear from Wang Jung's family."

Yeonhwa's heart almost stopped. "What?"

The young king emptied his cup. "That was the first doctrine the minister given to me after I ascended the throne." He rose from his seat. "If you don't need anything to say, I'm excused myself. And I'm sure you don't want to be punished from defying the late king's doctrine, do you, Mother?"

Without saying another word, Gyeongjong left the room, leaving Yeonhwa sat there in shock. She coughed several times while holding her chest. She realized her time was short.

And still...

There was only one question she never had the answer even until Gwangjong's death.

What was the lady to the late king?

* * *

 _ **History related:**_

 _Gyeongjong ruled for 6 years on 975-981. He avoided politics and royalty, and spent his time cavorting with commoners. After he passed away, his cousin, Wang Chi, ascended the throne as Seongjong. During Seongjong era, the first war broke between Goryeo and Khitan. The war continued twice until year 1018._


	3. Baek Ah

_This is Baek Ah turns._

* * *

It had been a while for the 13th Prince since he left Songak after informing the king, his 4th brother, that their 8th brother had passed away. It was a long journey for him. He wandered and then return to his hometown and wandering again. The king really left him alone, never arranging him a marriage; he still feel the pain of losing Woo Hee; or even asked him to return to Songak. During that time, he often wondered how the king was doing. He knew the king had Crown Prince and other children, but he knew better. His 4th brother was not living, he was just trying to survive.

When he received news the king passed away, he quickly made his journey to Songak. He barely made in time, only be able to attend the funeral with all the remain of royal family members. He watched all the faces familiar to him, he saw the Queen and her children, and then his 14th brother, Jung. A figure of a young lady next to Jung peaked his curiosity. Her hair was pulled, she was probably married. Baek Ah looked around, assuming the lady was married to one of the royal families, but apparently she was not. The 13th prince finally could see the lady after the funeral was over and he was surprised to see her. She resembled his old friend, Hae Soo, but the one thing made him stunned was he also caught a glimpse of his 4th brother on the lady.

"Hyungnim, is that you?"

Baek Ah blinked and turned around to meet his 14th brother, Jung. Two decades shaped him into a mature man, perhaps the same as him.

"It's really you!"

They both laughed happily and hugged each other. The lady only stood not far from them, she bowed slightly to him when their eyes met.

"Is she your daughter? She looks like..."

"Yes, I know." Jung released his hug. "She looks like Hae Soo, doesn't she?"

Baek Ah nodded, unable to say words. Seeing the lady just like seeing his old friend again, and he just realized how he missed her.

"Are you staying? Please, you can stay at my house. My daughter will stay too, she already asked permission from her husband." And then, Jung stared at his eyes, "There are a lot of things we need to talk about."

Baek Ah went silent when he sensed some important things lingered behind Jung's stares, and he knew this place was not the right place for a lot of ears around.

Finally, the 13th prince smiled. "I accept your invitation."

* * *

The brothers walked together around the village with Baek Ah looking around. Songak had changed a lot during his absent, in a good way. He glanced behind him and saw the lady followed them silently. Her head was down, her hand clutching a hairpin, from her face Baek Ah could tell she was sad. Well, everyone would be sad for losing a great king, but if he remember all the faces during the funeral, only this lady was genuinely sad. Not that he was not or his 14th brother wasn't sad either, but this lady, she was just different. And Baek Ah couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is she married? Your daughter?" he asked.

Jung nodded. "Yes, with governor's son."

Baek Ah blinked. "Governor's son? I thought being a royal family she would marry someone from powerful background."

His 14th brother smiled knowingly. "The king didn't propose marriage to her. She asked for herself."

"What?"

"That's why I said there are a lot of things we need to talk about," Jung said while extending his arm to a gate. "We're here." And then, he looked at his daughter. "Prepare tea for me and 13th uncle."

The lady smiled slightly. "Yes, father."

Baek Ah still watching the lady closely when she walked in into the gate.

He was still curious.

* * *

His 14th brother guided him to a gazebo. They sat next to each other, enjoying the nature. Baek Ah took a deep breath. It was really nice to come back even though only for a while.

"How have you been, Hyungnim? It's been years," he heard Jung said.

Baek Ah smiled. "I'm well. I can see you are well too." The 13th prince looked around and then, sighed. "Our 4th brother really passed away. It still feels like yesterday when I bid him goodbye and told him to take care of himself."

Jung smiled back, reminiscing a memory. "He always be fond of you. I remember his remark to our 3rd brother to defend you."

The 13th prince chuckled. "Yes, he is always straightforward like that."

Their conversation was stopped when the lady approached holding a tray with a full set of tea. Baek Ah tilted his head and watching her. Her gesture was elegant, like any noble lady would do, her face resembled Hae Soo with big eyes and warm smile, but then again, he saw the glimpse of his 4th brother on her.

The lady didn't say anything after putting the tray in front of them, only bowing slightly before walking away.

"She is beautiful," Baek Ah said, uttering the first impression he saw on the lady.

Jung smiled while pouring the tea to one of the cups. "Yes, she is."

Baek Ah followed the lady movement until she disappeared on one of the corners. He pursed his lips. "It's strange. Why do I feel like I see our 4th brother on her?"

"I'm not surprised if you are the only one who can see that after all these years."

Jung's statement made Baek Ah froze.

He slowly turned his head to meet Jung's eyes. His 14th brother stared back at him, challenging what he had seen. His heart thumped when he realized. Baek Ah turned his head again and saw the lady sat next to a pond, staring at the hairpin on her hand.

"You were saying..."

"Yes," Jung said again.

"I thought she is yours."

"She is by law, but not by blood."

Baek Ah went silent before pouring the tea to his cup and drank it. "That means you and Soo never..."

Jung chuckled. "What kind of man do you think I am, Hyungnim? I'm not the one who force a woman even though she is my wife." And then, his eyes turned sad. "I just wanted to free her from that cage. My older brother said he loved her, but he was not strong enough to let her go. I didn't know why he finally let her go."

Baek Ah recalled his memory the day he met Hae Soo at the palace gate when they had a drink together before she had to leave. There was also the 8th brother. His eyes widened in realization.

"Our 8th brother probably the one who made the king released her," Baek Ah said.

"What?"

Baek Ah sipped his tea again. "Before Hae Soo with our 4th brother, she had relationship with the 8th brother. But, I guess it was over." He blew a breath. "Wook-nim probably told the king about his relationship with Hae Soo in the past. You know how So-nim was when Hae Soo was involved."

Jung blinked. "Are you saying our 8th brother loved Hae Soo?"

The 13th prince nodded. "Yes. Do you remember when we met Hae Soo at Wook-nim's study room? 8th brother said he gave her a poem and wanted Hae Soo to write the reply."

"Ah, I remember." And then, Jung chuckled. "It was more like a drawing than a poem." His eyes turned somber. "Our 4th brother was the one who understood what Hae Soo drew. I guess they already understood each other so well even before they realized it. And I just knew there was already competition on winning her heart."

Baek Ah looked at the lady again. "How long have you known?"

"Several weeks after we got married. Hae Soo probably already carried the child before she left the palace. And I think, that was why she accepted my offer. She wanted to save the child." Jung sighed. "But, no matter how hard I tried to hide her, the heavens knew I'm not her father. They met by coincidence."

"And?"

"And of course our 4th brother won't let her go although he honored Hae Soo's request not letting the child live in the palace. He sent birthday presents for her every year, even sent a lot of medicines when he found out she was ill. He often asked for her to come to the palace. I was so worried it would make the palace suspicious, but I guess our 4th brother knew what to do."

Jung sipped his tea while Baek Ah was too interested to touch his cup. His 4th brother played the father figure was something he never imagined at all.

"I heard he slayed some men and punished court ladies ordered by the Queen to investigate who she is." Jung went on. "He really protected her." And then, he too looked over the young lady. "She doesn't need to know what her king father did to protect her. There were already enough blood shed before she was born. Let her think her blood father is the kind man she will always remember."

Baek Ah nodded. "And her marriage? It was not arrange by the king?"

Jung shook his head. "No. The king said himself he would marry her if she loved the man."

The 13th prince smiled. "How fortunate she is. And So-nim, I never knew he could do that."

"He was full of surprise, wasn't he?"

Baek Ah sipped his cup and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he was." He looked again at Jung. "And now, after he passed away, do you think the Queen..."

"No, I believe he has a way to protect her even after his death. He always does when he lives and he will after he dies," Jung said in finality.

"And your servants?"

His 14th brother took a deep breath. "I sworn them to secrecy. All of them already passed away, carrying the truth with them."

Baek Ah didn't reply, only sipping his tea.

His eyes lingered on the lady.

Now he understood why she looked so sad during the funeral.

Any child would feel that way.

* * *

At night, Baek Ah sat on the gazebo, enjoying the silence of the night. He was still trying to learn the fact that his 4th brother was actually a father to a beautiful lady. He could imagine what the king had to endure to protect his daughter.

Not interested on drawing, Baek Ah started to play his musical instrument. The sound mingled with darkness, the feeling was almost sacred. He stopped playing when he sensed someone watching him. He turned his head and saw the lady.

Baek Ah blinked.

His memory replayed the day at 8th brother's study room when Hae Soo peeked on them.

He smiled when their eyes met.

The lady straightened her posture and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Baek Ah put aside his instrument. "No, you're not. Why don't you give your 13th uncle a company?"

She looked hesitant before approaching him and sat next to him, enough to keep the distance for she was a married woman.

"Geomungo?" She asked while pointing the instrument.

The 13th prince smiled brightly. "You know this instrument?"

She nodded. "Father sometimes asked some musicians to play music around the house. They always play one song that my mother sang years ago. They said it's the king's favorite."

Baek Ah pursed his lips and picked up his instrument again. "Maybe you can sing for me."

The lady blinked. "Eh?"

The prince ignored the shock expression from the lady and signaling for her to start singing. She smiled slightly and began to sing.

 _The days that pass by painfully_

 _In the stillness of the day and wind_

The rest of the song brought a memory for Baek Ah.

It was the song Hae Soo sang for Eun-nim on his birthday.

He continued to play the instrument, the lady's voice was clear and beautiful, filling his memory during the happy time when he and his brothers were not fighting for the throne. It was a long time ago.

When finally the song ended, they both went silent.

Baek Ah put down his intrument. "I know this song. Your mother sang for us on Eun-nim's birthday."

"Eun-nim?"

The prince smiled. "The 10th prince."

"Oh..." She looked thoughtful and sighed, she had the faraway look on her eyes. "I always wonder what happened to my father's brothers. He's the 14th and the king is the 4th, where are the others?" She stared at Baek Ah and smiled. "It's a privilege to meet you, Uncle."

Baek Ah realized Jung didn't tell her about the gruesome period during the claim of the throne and he understood why. She didn't need to know about all the blood and tears after King Taejo passed away.

"I've been close to your father and the king." He looked at her closely. "I know about you too."

She blinked.

Baek Ah smiled reassuringly. "No need to worry. I'm an ally for the king. Your secret will safe with me. He always say I'm his person."

"His...person?"

"Yes."

Her expression changed. "The king...my father said the same thing to me before he passed away." She looked again at Baek Ah. "He said I'm his person."

The prince patted her shoulder. "Of course you are." He sighed. "I've known your king father before he was a king. I was on his court too, but something happened." The memory of Woo Hee sacrificed herself replayed in his mind, causing him to clutch his chest. Even after all these years, the pain remained the same.

"Uncle?"

Baek Ah tried to smile. "It's just an old memory."

The lady only nodded, didn't quite believe him. She stared at the garden and gave a long sigh. "When I first met my father, I was six. And I knew he was my father when I was 16." She pulled out the hairpin from her hair. "He gave me this for my birthday present." She caressed the hairpin. "I missed him."

Now, Baek Ah understood why she always clutch the hairpin. It was the only reminder of her king father. When no one knew she was the king's daughter, father and daughter had to keep their relationship a secret. The prince knew that must be hard too for his 4th brother.

"Do you know my mother, Uncle?" suddenly she asked.

The prince smiled knowingly. "Yes, I do. And I can tell you stories about her too. Do you want to know?"

Her eyes turned bright and she nodded.

Both uncle and niece spent the night sharing stories.

* * *

Baek Ah spent the next two days at Jung's house, getting know his niece better. She was funny, fiesty and elegant, very interesting person. Before he returned to his hometown again, Baek Ah wanted to visit So's and Eun's cemetary, and to his surprise the lady wanted to come with him. They went together, visiting Eun's cemetary first. The lady didn't say much, only clasped her hand and prayed. Baek Ah smiled slightly watching her. Eun-nim probably would get along really well with her.

When finally they reached the late king's cemetary, both of them stood in silence before the lady walked closer and knelled. Her head down, she clasped her hand, closing her eyes. The wind blew around them, seemed to hear the lady's prayer. Baek Ah too, closed his eyes and began to pray, wishing happiness for his 4th brother in the next life.

The next day, after saying goodbye to Jung, the lady accompanied him until they reached the gate. Baek Ah smiled and gave her one of his old pictures that he drew. She blinked and looked over the picture closely. She smiled with misty eyes, for realizing it was the picture of her parents. Baek Ah remembered he drew both So-nim and Hae Soo after the rain ritual, sneaking on them, before his 4th brother became king.

"Please, visit us more often, Uncle. You are the only uncle I have," she said making Baek Ah smiled.

He patted her shoulder gently. "I will. I promise."

To his surprise, she suddenly hugged him. The prince blinked before hugging his niece back.

"Be well and stay healthy, Uncle," she said in low voice.

"You too."

She leaned away and Baek Ah started to walk. He turned around when he was far enough to see the lady waved her hand to him. He smiled and waved back.

He would definitely visit the princess again.

Someday.

* * *

 _ **End note:**_

 _Thank you for your love for this story. Hopefully, not get you teary-eyed since the drama has ended. There are a lot of great stories in this fandom. You should check it out._

 _Thank you again for the reviews, faves and follows._

 _I'll see you around_ \^o^/


End file.
